The Darkness
by MidnightKiss1991
Summary: Rewrite of Fire and Ice. When Reeney dragged her two friends Crystal and Kelley to Game Stop hoping to get Kingdom Heart II they were transported into the game itself! Full summary inside! Better title when i think of one
1. Chapter 1

**A.n: Here is the rewrite of Fire and Ice! It is a total new plot from the original so I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: When Reeney dragged her two friends Crystal and Kelley to Game Stop hoping to get Kingdom Heart II they were transported into the game itself! They learned that they had a destiny to fulfill and together with their new friends they battle with the darkness, hoping to save the world. But what is this new evil that is approaching and what are Organization 13 planning?  
**

Chapter 1

"Crystal!" a brunnet girl yelled as she barged into her room. A black haired girl looked up from the book she was reading and raised her right eyebrow. It was her way of saying what the hell you want. "Kel and I want to go to game stop. Kingdom Heart II is finally out!!" the girl yelled.

Crystal sigh "Reeney, it is five right now and I am tired so can you just ask someone else to drive you?"

"Everyone is busy!" Reeney whinned. "Please!?" She did a puppy dog face and Crystal let out another sigh. She gave in since she couldn't resist the look and order Reeney to leave so she could change. Reeney did what she was told and Crystal got out of bed before walking to her closet. She picked out a pair of jeans with a Holister shirt and got dressed. She grabbed her purse and threw her cell phone and ipod in there before going downstairs. "Hurry up! Before they get sold out!" Reeney yelled as she grabbed her friends hands and dragged them to the car. They got in the car and Crystal drove out of their driveway. Crystal turned on her cd player and Listen to Your Heart by vanness wu (for those who don't know who he is he is an Taiwanese actor and singer) started playing. After twenty minutes of driving they finally arrived at gamestop and everyone got out of the car. "This is so exciting!" Reeney yelled.

"I don't know what so exciting about it and can you please lower your voice? You are making a scene." Crystal stated. Reeney looked around and saw people looking at her like she was crazy and she just shrugged before going into the store. Crystal sigh "Kel, remind me why are we friends with her?"

"I don't even know myself." Kel stated. We followed Reeney to the store and helped her looked around for the game. Finally after five minutes of searching they finally found it. "I found it!!" Reeney yelled. People turned to her and Crystal slapped her behind her head. "Crystal growled "Lower your voice. People are staring. Now hurry up and go pay so I can go home."

Reeney nodded before grabbing the game of the shelf. Then suddenly something happened. The room went black and the girls didn't notice that they were being transported into another realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait! I been soo busy with school and getting ready for college and everything. OMG! Guess what! Two months till graduation and then off to college! I can't wait! Well enough of my ranting and crap. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter 2

Crystal woke up and found herself and realized that she wasn't in GameStop anymore. She sat up and looked around her surroundings and noticed that everything looked really familiar. _We can't be… _Crystal thought. She looked beside her and saw that her two friends were still asleep. She shook Kelley first before going to wake Reeney up. "Reeney! Wake up!" Crystal telled as she shook her.

Reeney mumbled "Five more minutes…"

"Reeney if you wake up now I'll give you my shiny bracelet that you always wanted." Crystal stated. That woke her up and she stood right up. "Do you promise?" Reeney asked.

"No. I was joking like I will give you something really precious to me." Crystal replied. "Anyway I think we somehow got transported into the game."

"That is so cool!" Reeney yelled. Crystal and Kelley flinch at the loudness before hitting her in the head. "Ow!" Reeney whined.

"How many times do we have to tell you to stop yelling?" Crystal shouted. "One of these days you will make us deaf with all your screaming and I'll literally sue you." Before Reeney could say anything a group of heartless appeared and suddenly three keyblades appeared in front of them. Crystal's was blue and has icicles covering it and had an blue charm hanging from the end. Reeney's was yellow with lightning covering and had a yellow charm hanging down from it. Kelley's was red and decorated with flames and had a red charm hanging from it. The girls charged forward and slashed down every heartless that were in the way but more came in their place. Before long the heartless had surrounded them and Crystal looked around for an opening but didn't find any. Before the heartless could attack and two boys appeared. The girls watched in awe as they fought and before long the heartless disappeared. "Thanks." Crystal smiled.

"You're welcome." A boy smiled.

"OMG! It is Sora and Riku!" Reeney yelled. She ran over to them but before she could jump them Crystal grabbed her. "Let me go!" Reeney whined.

"Stop your whining and stand still or I'll literally will burn all you stuff down." Crystal said.

"You are soo mean!" Reeney cried. "Why would you do that!"

"Shut up or I will do it." Crystal mumbled.

Riku laughed "You two are really funny."

"Glad you enjoyed the show." Crystal mumbled.

"So do one of you know how to get back to our world?" Kel asked

"World? So you girls are from a different world then?"

The girls nodded.

Riku looked at the keyblades that they were holding and mumbled "You girls might be the Element Weilders."

"Element Weilders?" Kel asked.

"Come with us. We will explain everything to you." The boys started walking away and the girls followed them,

**A.N: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Hopefully I'll get to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Update

Hey everyone!

I am very sorry that this is not a chapter…. And that I haven't updated in awhile.. I apologize! I'm in college right now and it a lot of work. I don't have much time to write and if I do it only a little. I'm putting this story on hiatus for now…since I'm working on my novel and hoping to get it published! Again I am very sorry and hope that everyone will check out my novel when it comes out. I have 4 chapters written already and when it gets posted on my website I'll put another update here!


End file.
